guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Again
"Again" is a song by Flyleaf which is the first single from Texas-based Rock band Flyleaf's second album, Memento Mori. Lead singer Lacey Moseley explained the song in a letter written to fans: "It is written for people like me, who feel a restlessness to make the world better somehow, but are much to small to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. Its to say, you have the right heart, but you weren't meant to carry it all. You are so strong, you are able to handle so much! But you can't handle everything all at once. Let go! God's big and He can handle it all better than you! Its okay to let go and not understand everything." Flyleaf debuted this song in early 2007 when touring in support of their self-titled debut album. However the lyrics to the song changed after they decided to record it. Mosley explained: "The fans seem to know what's happening with us before we do and I'm not surprised to find out many have known the lyrics to 'Again' for a year now. :-) The first verse and chorus did change in the studio! It is a good thing, because the words say better what my heart meant." Memento Mori takes its title from the Latin phrase, which translates as "Remember you shall die." The band said they hoped it would encourage people to make the most of every moment. The song's music video was directed by Meiert Avis (Avril Lavigne, U2, Bruce Springsteen). Guitarist Sameer Bhattacharya told MTV News that the video's concept ties in with the album title. He explained: "The whole theme is that everything comes to an end. But there's always hope and a bigger picture too." The woodcuts in the video that are formed from light and energy were created by bassist Pat Seals, who also designed all the artwork for the album. This songs exists in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock in the playlist of Echo Tesla. Star Challenges Guitar * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 133,400 Platinum: 233,000 Diamond: 281,600 * HIT CHORDS: Hit as many chords as possible. Gold: 180 Platinum: 436 Diamond: 565 * ALT STRUM: Alternate up/down strumming. Excludes HOPO and Tap notes. Gold: 301 Platinum: 444 Diamond: 620 Bass * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 106,200 Platinum: 140,600 Diamond: 171,000 * BLUE NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 123 Platinum: 167 Diamond: 215 Drums * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 130,500 Platinum: 177,100 Diamond: 237,700 * RED NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 172 Platinum: 216 Diamond: 247 Vocals * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 61,800 Platinum: 85,400 Diamond: 107,100 * STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high score while in Star Power. Gold: 15,000 Platinum: 30,000 Diamond: 45,000 Band * STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 285,000 Platinum: 635,000 Diamond: 1,010,000 * NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 345,000 Platinum: 678,000 Diamond: 1,063,000 * BAND STREAK: Combine your active streaks for a hugh band streak. Gold: 561 Platinum: 826 Diamond: 1,150 Sections Intro Verse 1 Chorus 1 Verse 2 Chorus 2 Bridge Chorus 3 Chorus 4 Outro Lyrics FREEFORM I love the way that your heart breaks With every injustice and deadly fate Praying it all will be new And living like it all depends on you, whoa Here you are a-down on your knees again Trying to find air to breathe again And only surrender will help you now I love you, please see and believe again I love that that you're never satisfied With face-value wisdom and happy lies You take what they say and go back and cry You're so close to me that you nearly died, whoa Here you are a-down on your knees again Trying to find air to breathe again And only surrender will help you now I love you, please see and believe again They don't have to understand you, be still Wait and know I understand you, be still Be still Here you are a-down on your knees again Trying to find air to breathe again And only surrender will help you now The floodgates are breaking and pouring out Here you are a-down on your knees Trying to find air to breathe Right where I want you to be again I love you, please see and believe again Here you are a-down on your knees again Trying to find air to breathe again Right where I want you to be again See and believe! Songwriters *Sammer Bhattacharya *James Culpepper *Jared Hartmann *Mark T. Lewis *Lacey Mosley *Kirkpatrick Seals External links *Again on Wikipedia Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:Songs sung by a female vocalist Category:Songs Category:2nd Tier